A New Time
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Rose is a mutant, the sister if the famous Jean gray. Rose has much to go through whilst at the academy, including love, hate, death and hope. my version of X-men with new character i made up. this will be better than it sounds.
1. Meetings

Logan lived a perfectly good life, he couldn't remember anything before the last 15 years or so, but he had a damn good life.

He was settling in at mission city, Canada. You know the usual,

Hang at a bar until he got kicked out. Then hit the road for somewhere new. This one was the same as all the others, a wrestling cage, a fair bar, the prostitutes table, the tequila.

Logan got himself a shot and waited for the fights to start.

That night he won, as usual. It wasn't even much to put up with.

At midnight the bar started to shut down.

Logan sat at the bar and listened to the slow drone of the jukebox.

A hunky truck driver was asleep in one of the booths; the prostitutes were counting their money and finishing with their last customers.

He sat drinking his beer and smoking his cigar for a while, then he looked at the TV that the bar's owner had just turned on.

they were talking about the mutant thing again.

A waste of time in his opinion. As long as no one knew what he was, he was fine.

Speaking of someone, Jimmy Dawson, the local rat tapped him on the shoulder.

As he turned around, he noticed a girl staring at him with frightened eyes.

"What do you want Dawson" it was more of a statement than a question.

"You owe me some money Wolverine, you haven't paid me back for all the chips you took in poker last week"

Logan turned back to his drink.

Dawson got angry and turned a knife on him.

"Look out!" the girl screamed at him. He turned around and had Dawson against a post pinned with his claws out before anyone could blink.

Dawson just stared in terror at wolverine's claws.

Logan retracted them and walked out to his truck, started it up and drove away.

After a few hours, he heard a rattling in the back.

He pulled over and went to investigate. In the back of his pickup there was the same scared-looking girl from the bar.

"Get out" he said. The girl stood up shakily and jumped out, landing in the few inches of snow.

"Please help me, I have nowhere to go" she said looking up at him with her scared blue eyes.

He just grunted and turned around, getting back into his truck.

He drove away, leaving the girl in the snowfall.

She looked after him, and then sat down.

Logan looked at her in his rearview mirror, sighed, and then put the car into reverse.

The girl looked up, and then climbed into the passenger seat beside him.

They drove in silence for a while, and then she broke the silence.

"You don't happen to have anything to eat do you?" he opened the glove compartment and gave her some jerky that he had been carrying around.

She took it at ate it ravenously.

"Thank you" she said, Logan just grunted.

She looked at him briefly, then rubbed her hands together.

He noticed her rubbing her hands and moved to turn the heat on. As he moved towards her she shrank back. "I'm not going to hurt you kid" he said, flipping on the heater and returning to his normal position.

She relaxed a bit, and then looked at him again, he shivered involuntarily.

Her ice blue eyes seemed to pierce him through.

"Do your claws hurt when they come out?" she asked, her eyes not leaving his face.

"Every time" he said, rubbing the skin on his left knuckles.

"So what's your name?" he asked her, shooting her a quizzical glance.

"what's yours?" she asked, throwing his question right back at him.

He hated that.

"Made it myself, because of the claws" he said quietly.

She looked at him. "My name's Rose" He shivered once again, she didn't seem to notice.

"My name's Logan, if you want to know" she nodded and looked out the window, then back to him.

"you should wear your seatbelt" she said. That annoyed him. "look kid, I don't nee- he was cut off by a large crack. A giant tree fell in the road, right in front of the truck. The car crashed, sending Logan flying through the window, and rose through the side door.

Logan was back up in a couple of minutes. He looked at the truck and saw the side door open.

he could smell blood, but he didn't see Rose because of the tree.

he cracked his neck and walked closer. She was lying on the ground, unconscious.

He turned her over, she had a nasty cut on her head, and blood on her chest.

she wasn't breathing.

He quickly felt her pulse. She was dead.

He pushed some hair out of her face. He realized she was actually very pretty.

He sighed and stood up, shaking his head.

Then something very heavy hit him, That something being a person.

The person snarled and attacked him. He put out his claws and fought back, dodging the blows an stabbing where he could. Dang this guy was fast.

Then, the man took a small sapling and hit him full on the chest with it. Logan flew back into the pickup truck, everything going black.

....................................................................................................................................................................................

I'm really Pschyed about this fic, i thnk i will be updating a lot.

Please Review.

~The Dark Knight's Revenge


	2. At the Mansion

Wow, this is amazing.. i haven't ever done a same-day update... i'm jazzed though.

........................................................................................................

Logan woke up half naked, attached to some medical monitors.

He looked around him, not recognizing this place.

Jumped off the table, he ripped off the sensors.

He saw his clothes laying in the corner, and walking over, threw them on hurriedly. Then, he ran out the door into an empty hallway. He continued down the hallway until he reached a door.

He opened it and saw a man in his mid-forties sat in a wheelchair behind a desk. "Good evening Logan"

"Where am I?" Logan asked.

"You are in a school, my name is Professor Charles Xavier and my people brought you and your friend here for medical attention"

I don't need medical attention" Logan said. "of course" the professor said.

Then he remembered the crash. He groaned and turned to leave, Not wanting to remember the girl he had known for such little time that had left such an impression on him. then, he was stopped by someone. Rose was standing in the doorway, her arms folded. His eyes widened and he looked from rose to the professor.

"How? You were dead". Charles rolled his wheelchair from behind the desk.

"Rose is a mutant, like you" Logan looked back at her. She smiled, and her eyes changed from blue to green and back again. "She has quite unlimited powers, a very rare gift" the Professor continued. "why don't you two take a seat, and I will introduce you to our teachers"

Rose and Logan sat in the two chairs in front of the desk, facing the professor.

the doors opened again, and a group of people walked in.

the professor gestured to a dark-skinned woman with platinum white hair. "This is Storm, she is our primary teacher, aside from myself" storm smiled.

Logan nodded to her. "this is Scott Summers, he teaches mechanics" a tall man with sunglasses nodded to them.

Logan didn't like him already.

"And last but not least, Je-" he was cut off by rose leaping from her chair. "Jeannie!?"

"Rose!" they hugged hard. "Well, it seems they have met before" the Professor said, smiling at the two.

The two girls broke apart and Logan noticed that they looked somewhat similar, "_S__isters_" he thought.

"As I was saying" the professor continued. "This is Doctor Jean Gray, our medical and science teacher"

Jean nodded and smiled at him. "If you'll come with me, I can show you to your room" they got up and followed her.

The trio walked up three flights of stairs, past classrooms full of kids. Until they reached the part of the house that held dorms. Jean walked down the hallway then stopped at a room marked 208.

"This is Rose's room. Logan, you're in 213, I'm down in room 236 if you need anything" she left them there, staring at each other.

Rose looked at Logan. He shivered again. This time she noticed. "Do I make you nervous?" she looked worried.

"No" he said. "I'll see you later" and with that, he walked down to his room. Slamming the door behind him.

She sighed and opened the door to her room. It was small, but nice.

She had put her few pairs of clothes in the dresser, and her pictures on top of it.

She sighed again and looked at the clock. She wasn't required to go to classes today, but she would tomorrow.

Rose exited her room and continued downstairs to the kitchen.

She was surprised to see Jean there. "Hi Rose, I was just making dinner"

Rose sat down on one of the bar stools facing where Jean was working.

"H-how was it, after Mom and Dad died" Jean asked quietly, not looking at Rose.

"It was hard" Rose replied, casting her eyes away.

"That's why I ran away"

Jean looked up. "I was very worried about you, after I heard you took off"

Rose looked away again. "I'm glad Logan found you" Jean came around the counter and hugged Hose. Thy held on for a bit, then let go.

"Someone say my name?" Logan walked in. "Mmm, smells good"

Jean smiled. "you two go set the table" she said, shooing them away.

Logan and Rose exchanged smiles, their earlier encounter forgotten.

...........................................................................................................

Not bad, I think.

Please review.

~The Dark Knight's Revenge


	3. Friends and Stabbing

Hey-deho!

I updated at last! well, I did promise it...

Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!

I will be updating tomorrow, I think.

Tootles.

-The Dark Knight's Revenge

Also, I haven't put a disclaimer on this yet... so i will!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Rose, and some of the plot. though I wish I owned Hugh Jackman ;)

......................................................................................................................

The next day, Rose woke with a pool of dread in her stomach.

Just thinking about her impending first class made her nervous.

When she arrived at the classroom she groaned. She was late.

Storm smiled, understanding. Rose sat down at the empty desk, a slight blush on her cheeks. Everyone was staring at her.

Everyone.

Half-way through, she looked up from her binder. No one was staring now. Thank god.

She watched, uninterested as she used her mind to write notes.

The boy in front of her looked back, and gave her a smirk.

She watched in fascination as he took a lighter from his pocket and lit it. Then, he transferred the flame to his hand, creating a little fireball.

She watched again, as her neighbor, a tall brown-haired boy, reached over, shooting a stream of ice crystals from his hand.

The fireball sputtered then went out. Dropping into the first boy's hand. The boy gasped as the icy surface touched his skin, dropping the ball.

"John" Storm said. The crash had made quite a bit of noise, effectively grabbing the students attention, and turning Rose bright pink. She hid her face in her binder again. After the class had quieted down a bit, the boy next to her leaned over. "I'm Bobby Drake, what's your name?"

"Rose" she whispered. Bobby smiled at her, then reached his hand over to her desk, cupping his hand over the wood. After a few seconds, he took it away, underneath was a rose made out of ice.

Rose's eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly at Bobby. "Thank you" she said, picking it up. The rose was already starting to melt. Rose cupped her hands over the rose and concentrated, Bobby watching intently. In her mind, rose sorted around options of what she could do with it, then decided on the perfect one.

When rose took her hands away, the ice rose was encased in a ball of glass.

Bobby smiled at her as she held it up. "it'll never melt this way" she said.

Bobby nodded.

It seemed as if she had made her first friend.

After classes, rose sat on a bench in the hallway. The students streamed around her, calling, laughing, and generally messing around.

Rose was off in her own little world, not even noticing when the hallway emptied. It was free time, but she had nothing she really wanted to do. Aside from bobby, she had no other friends. She dug a piece of paper from her bag and walking down the hall, constructed an origami bird.

She concentrated on it, and a few seconds later, it was alive. Fluttering around her head as she meandered down the halls.

She walked in silence for a bit, then turned a corner, crashing into someone coming from the other way. She fell backwards whacking her head in the floor as she went. The bird falling lifeless to the ground. She groaned and rubbed the back of her head, seeing stars. "I'm sorry, are yo- Rose?"

Rose opened her eyes to see that she had smacked into bobby, behind him was the same boy in front of her in history who could play with fire.

She sat up slowly, her head spinning. Bobby kneeled down to help her, seeing that she was slightly disoriented.

Rose leaned back against the wall, then put her head in between her knees. How hard had she hit her head? Then she noticed Bobby was saying something to her. "we were just looking for you"

She looked at him dazedly.

"What for?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend John"

John stepped forwards a little. Rose nodded in his direction.

Now she was feeling sick.

Wait, when was the last time she had something to eat?

Crud, that was a long time ago, she was probably really hungry.

She started to stand up, Bobby helped her.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want to join me?" she asked, looking at the two boys. They nodded, and followed her to the kitchen.

That night, Rose lay awake. She thought about the interesting day she had. She rolled over and grabbed the glass ball with the rose Bobby had given her in it. It was still as beautiful as before. Rose smiled.

Then, she heard yelling from the other room. Putting the globe back on the nightstand, she ran out into the hallway. The yelling seemed to be coming from Logan's room. Storm, Jean and Scott were already on their way down the hall. They exchanged looks then went in.

Logan seemed to be having a nightmare of some kind, he was thrashing around in the sweat-soaked covers, yelling incoherently.

"What do we do?" Storm asked. "The obvious thing" Scott replied. "Wake him"

"I'll do it" Rose said, darting forward.

She shook Logan's shoulder, with no response.

Logan felt his body was on fire, white hot pain.

He saw water, a room, x-rays. All spinning too fast.

he heard his name.

Logan.

Logan.

Then, he woke up, giving a yell and unsheathing his claws.

Into something solid.

That something solid was a person.

Rose.

She gasped, choking.

His eyes widened, and he retracted his claws, grabbing Rose before she fell.

Rose was gasping faster, the blood staining her white nightgown.

"No, no" he said, pushing some hair from her face.

Storm, Jean, and Scott clustered around him, Jean looking to be on the verge of tears. Rose reached a hand to Logan's face. He felt his insides turn to ice. He couldn't breathe, he was blacking out.

Rose's eyes rolled back, and the last thing she saw was Bobby's shocked face.


	4. Betrayal and Trains

Ok, so here is the next chapter of this story! It's the longest chapter so far, which i'm excited about. I hope you like it. :)

-The Dark Knight's Revenge

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When rose woke up, she thought it was a dream. she was in a plain white room, attached to some medical monitors. Jean was standing there, looking at something on the monitor's screen.

"Jeannie?" Rose asked. Jean jumped, then she walked over, looking at her as a mother would her child. "Hey sweetie" she said, smoothing some of Rose's hair away from her face. "I'm glad you're alright" Rose smiled. "Can I get up yet?"

"Sure, it seems as if your body has powerful healing and regeneration"

Rose nodded. "Where's Logan?" Jean gestured to another bed. Logan was laying on it, sleeping. Rose hopped off her bed, and walked over to him. She tenderly stroked his hair, it was surprisingly soft. Guess he took a shower more often than she thought. Then, rose put her hands on his head, focusing on his neural net, stimulating the cells. When she opened her eyes, he was stirring. "Hey Rose"

"Hi Logan" she whispered, giving him a smile.

When Rose rejoined her classes the next day, everyone seemed in awe of her. Everywhere she went, students stared at her. By free time, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to be outside for a while.

Rose wandered down the grounds to a bench under a willow tree.

Something caught her attention. There was a wild rose growing next to the bench. Rose picked one, and put it in her hair. Rose had always kept her hair up, she never took it down. She didn't know why, but it seemed right to her.

Maybe it was to hide it, rose had the same beautiful color of hair as jean, a rich auburn. Maybe that was it.

Then, Bobby walked over quickly and sat down. Something seemed odd.

"Rose, what did you do, the kids are freaked, the Professor's furious, what did you do to Logan?" Rose was shocked. "I-I" Bobby interrupted her.

"You know what, save it, you never use your power against another mutant, ever. You're just a freak. You should go"

Rose was even more shocked. She stood up and ran back towards the mansion, tears stinging her face. She ran to her room and threw some stuff in a bag. Her hand lingered on the rose Bobby had given her. She put it back on the table and ran.

Professor Xavier was in his study, holding a meeting with the teachers, which was disrupted by bobby coming in. "Professor" Bobby inclined his head politely. "Do you know where Rose is?, she's not here" he held out the glass ball with the rose in it.

"She's gone" professor said. "I'll find her though"

The professor disappeared and they followed him to a large door.

"Cerebro" jean whispered to Logan, who didn't know what that meant or why it was such a big deal. The professor went in, the door shutting behind him. Meanwhile, jean continued.

"It's a machine that amplifies his power, allowing him to focus on a single mutant, or track them" Logan sort-of got it now. They stood out in the hallway for about ten minutes before the professor came out. "She's at the train station" he said. "Storm, Scott, you go look for her"

"What?" Logan said.

"You heard me, as long as you were attacked, we can't let you out of the mansion, which would be the perfect opportunity for Magneto to get you"

Logan's curiosity got the best of him. "Magneto?"

"That assassin that attacked you, he was a associate of magneto's called saber-tooth"

"Yeah, yeah, I get who he is, but who is this Magneto dude?" logan was getting impatient now.

"Eric Lensher, my old friend. He can control metal, and he believes that a war is coming" Logan nodded. Then walked off. "Logan stop"

"No"

On his way out, he ran into Bobby, who was still holding the glass ball. "I'm going to go get her, can I borrow that?" Bobby nodded and handed the orb to him.

Logan ran out the front door. On the threshold was a rose that someone dropped. He grabbed it, then ran to the hangar and took a motorcycle. Hopefully he could get there before they did.

Rose was sitting on the train. She looked around at the inhabitants.

There was boy with his mother, she watched as the mom gave him a kiss and stroked his face. She looked out the window. Outside on platform, sitting on a bench was a couple, holding hands and laughing. Rose shrank back into her cloak. Then, she reached to her hair for the rose. it was gone. She must have dropped it somewhere in the mansion. She shut her eyes, hoping it would make things better. Of course, it didn't.

"Hey kid"

Rose opened her eyes. Logan was standing there, looking at her.

He sat down. "are you running again?"

She nodded. "A boy told me I was worthless, and that the professor was mad at me"

Tears started to form in her eyes. Logan put his arm around her. "You may be many things, but you are not worthless Rose" that did it. She started to cry.

Logan put his other arm around Rose, pulling her to his chest.

"I think you should give these guys another chance, it's ok, I'll take care of you" he held out Bobby's orb. She shook her head. "He was the one who told me to leave" the tears started again. "I don't know about that, he seemed pretty worried about you when I left"

He held the rose out to her. "What do you say, give him another chance?"

She wiped her eyes, then nodded.

Logan started to stand up, she pulled him back down.

"He's here, magneto" he sat down again.

She closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Logan felt odd, like he wasn't himself. He looked down, his clothes were not the same. He looked back at rose, and was surprised. She looked completely different. "what are you doing?"

"I changed the way we look, and put a force field around us so he can't sense us" Logan raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

Then, the train started to tear apart, the ceiling opening up. People screamed all along the train. Then, a man flew down. Landing on the floor. He walked by every seat, surveying the passengers. "look scared" rose whispered to him. He nodded. Magneto came to their row. "Did you think Wolverine, that I could not sense you through this miserable force field"

Rose gave a scream, there was a tearing noise, and their illusions disappeared.

At the train station….

Storm was talking to the ticket manager, and Scott was surveying the crowd.

"She's about my height, auburn hair, up in a bun" the ticket manager was shaking his head, then his eyes widened in fear.

A big brawny man in a coat of what looked to be furs had walked up behind her, throwing the people in line out of the way. He turned Storm around roughly, and slammed her into the glass ticket window.

Scott saw the commotion and tried to make his way over to storm. Then, something slimy and hard hit his glasses, knocking them off. His eyes opened, and laser beams shot from his eyes, tearing apart the roof.

Then, he was slammed into the wall knocking him out

Storm cast her eyes up to the sky, and bolts of lightning started pouring down. Saber-tooth growled in defiance. Then, a huge bolt hit him. Sending him flying through the wall on the other side of the room.

Back on the train….

Logan couldn't move, he was paralyzed. Magneto chuckled. "Your adamanthium skeleton gives you away Wolverine"

He growled. "what do you want with me"

Magneto chuckled again. "what makes you so sure that It's you I want?" Logan managed to turn his head to look at rose, her eyes were wide with fear.

Then, he was being lifted out of his seat, his arms raised, claws out. unable to do anything. Magneto gave a flick of his hand, and logan was thrown into the back of the train, hitting the door, and blacking out.

Rose stood up and ran at magneto, going right through him. He obviously wasn't expecting that. Rose ran along the length of the train, not seeing magneto raise a gun-like object and shoot it until it was too late. The needle hit her neck, and she dropped down. Stunned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to try and update one of my stories everyday, it might get harder during the week, but i'll try my best :)

-The Dark Knight's Revenge


	5. Senator Kelley

Wow, I have really been on an updating roll lately, hot dang!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's nice and long for ya.

Please review, it really makes my day.

~The Dark Knight's Revenge

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose opened her eyes. She was in a bare stone room, on a bed that was the only piece of furniture there.

It was cold here, very cold. Rose could see her breath.

Then, a door opened. A woman stepped in, completely naked, and that woman was… blue? "Let's go" the woman said. Rose obeyed, thinking it was wise.

As they walked down the hall, rose took a few steps so that she was next to the woman. "What's your name?" the woman gave her a scornful look before rolling her eyes. "Mystique"

Rose nodded. What a weird name.

Mystique led her through a door, outside. It was very cold there. Rose shivered, and then thought better. She concentrated, making her body heat rise. Nice and toasty now. Another man was there, she got a better look. It was Senator Kelley. The person most against mutant rights. Jean had fought against him in court many times, always losing. "Stay there" Mystique said.

Senator Kelley looked at her. She didn't want to stand near him. "I won't hurt you" he said, chuckling to himself. "The only things we have to fear are these crazy mutants, holding us against our will"

Rose stared at him, before laughing lightly. Senator Kelley looked at her strangely. "We may be here against our will, but it's safer than being held in your mutant prison" the Senator looked at her as if she was crazy.

"That prison is the safest place, so people like this will be locked away"

Rose turned away. This man was really shallow minded. "What if we crazy mutants don't want to be there" she snapped her fingers, a flame sparking on her hand. Senator Kelley's eyes widened and he turned away. "Are you so prejudiced that mutants no longer seem like normal human beings anymore?" she asked. He gave her a cold look. "Mutants are dangerous, if we don't know what they can do, they are a threat" Rose smiled at him.

"What about the ones that want to stay hidden"

This was getting interesting for Magneto's agents standing around the clearing. "Your kind will always be feared and hated" he spat with venom. "That may be so" Rose continued. "But I will always pity humans" Senator Kelley gave her a confused look. "Because, you will never know the feeling of soaring through the air, of lifting a book across the room, of teleporting. That is why I pity you" Rose walked a few feet away and sat down. For once, Senator Kelley was speechless. Rose took bobby's rose out of her pocket and looked at it. Had he really meant what he had said? Was he actually worried about her?

Then, Magneto stepped into the clearing. "Ah Rose, my dear Senator"

Rose stood up, putting the orb back in her pocket.

"Let's go" Magneto said. Rose and Senator Kelley followed him, the assassins bringing up the rear.

They were led into a chamber and Senator Kelley was thrown into a chair. Rose was made to stand against the wall, Sabertooth and Mystique guarding the door. Magneto walked to an odd contraption in the center, a tall machine with a flat top. Magneto stepped inside. Then rose up on an elevator-like platform. At the top, he put his hands into two hand holds.

Rose saw her chance. Quickly, she melted through the wall into the room next door. Then, she ran through walls, pushing herself to go faster. Then, she was grabbed around the waist and thrown into a wall. She groaned, the wind knocked out of her. Of course, the other crony. She didn't know his name.

"He knelt down to look her in the face. "nice try" he said, giving her a smirk.

She was thrown back into the machine room again. This time, she was held down. "Nice try my dear" Magneto said. She nodded, groaning again.

The machine started up, a curved piece of metal coming from the top, and then spinning faster and faster. A wave of bright energy swelled out. It hit Senator Kelley, engulfing him. It passed right through the mutants, having no effect. Magneto came back down through the elevator. Mystique walked over and extracted his hands from the hand-holds. He seemed very weak. On his way past, he whispered to Senator Kelley. "Welcome to the brotherhood"

Sabertooth walked over to rose and hit upside the head, knocking her out.

Back at the mansion…….

After waking up, the stunned X-men went back to the mansion to have a meeting. Logan, Storm, Jean and Scott were in the Professor's office trying to decide what to do. "I'll find her using Cerebro" the Professor finally said. They accompanied him and sat in the hallway in silence.

Then, Jean's head snapped to the door. "What is it" Scott asked, touching her arm. "There's something wrong" she whispered.

The door opened, revealing the professor slumped on the floor, having fallen out of his wheelchair.

The professor was in some sort of a coma. Jean had him hooked up to the machines in the sickbay, but was getting no response.

Now, was trying to see what went wrong with cerebro. She looked in one of the panels and found a strange coupling attached to the fluid tubes.

She removed it, and the lights flickered on, apparently that was it.

Jean looked behind her. It wouldn't hurt would it? After all, they didn't have the Professor to tell them where Magneto was taking Rose. Jean put on the head set, and was instantly in pain.

Scott was leaving the sickbay and saw the door to cerebro open, Jean was standing there, with the headset on.

"Jean?" he asked. "Jeannie!" he yelled, running down the hallway.

Jean was taking off the headset, falling to the floor. He caught her, and smoothed her hair away from her face. "I-I know where he's taking Rose" she whispered.

They returned to the Professor's study. "He's going to Liberty Island, but I don't know why" everyone was stumped.

Then, the doorbell rang. Storm answered it. Her eyes widening when she saw who it was. Senator Kelley. "I heard this was a safe place for mutants"

She nodded and showed him in. he was sweating hard.

Senator Kelley told them everything, about the machine, and Rose.

"That must be why he's taking her to Liberty Island" Scott said. "Oh my god" Storm said. "He's going to target the world leaders tonight at the convention"

Jean took Senator Kelley into sickbay; he seemed to be expelling a lot of water. She looked at his cellular structure, it was mutating, but too quickly. The senator's body couldn't keep up.

A few hours later, he called out for somebody. His body was completely water soaked, his skin clammy. The team came in, Jean first. He motioned her to his side. "Do you hate humans" he asked her softly.

"No" Jean replied. "I pity them. Because they will never know what it is like to be a mutant"

The senator smiled. "Your sister told me the same thing, and I realized that my views were wrong. I cannot force people to live under a microscope, they are humans, regardless of whether they can levitate books"

Jean gasped. This was a Senator so set in his ways, and Rose had changed that?

"I think, this will be one less human for the mutants to be afraid of" and with that, his body turned disintegrated into nothing more than a puddle.

Senator Kelley was dead.

A while later…

The team was back in the professor's study, debating on their strategy.

"We could go under the bridge, and approach the island from the north side"

Scott said. Everyone nodded. "Let's go" storm said.

They boarded the jet; Storm was just about to raise the ramp when Bobby stepped inside. "I'm coming with you"

"No bobby, it's too dangerous" storm said.

"Hey where'd you get the uniform kid" Logan said, pointing at bobby's x-suit.

"They have them in the training simulators" Bobby replied. Pulling on his other glove.

Logan turned around in his chair. "Get out"

Bobby grabbed his shoulder, turning him back again. "She's my friend too" He said, looking Logan in the eyes.

Logan looked at storm. "Strap in" she said, rolling her eyes.

Bobby pulled himself into the empty seat as they took off.

The basketball court opened, and they took off for New York.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up tomorrow I think.

Please review!

-The Dark Kinght's Revenge


	6. He'll be back

The flight was fairly uninteresting. The team was reviewing their strategy using the hologram machine. Bobby studied the hologram and noticed something.

"your hologram is wrong" he said. Everyone looked at him. "I was studying this in class, that building is not connected to the statue, that is the museum"

Storm was nodding "I had forgotten about that, thank you Bobby"

Bobby smiled to himself. So he was valuable after all.

With Rose…

When Rose woke up, she was on a boat. Odd.

Then she remembered being knocked out. So that's why her head hurt.

Her hands were bound, and she was sitting in a chair. Interesting.

Rose looked around the small cabin and saw Magneto standing against the wall, talking to Mystique. Rose stared at him, processing what she saw.

That caught Magneto's attention after a while.

"You know, you won't be able to get into my head" he said, chuckling to himself. "_are you so sure?" _it was easy.

"That helmet was made to keep the professor out, not me"

Magneto looked very put out.

"Why are you doing this" Rose asked softly.

"Because humanity wants to strike us, so we will strike back"

Rose knew that was not it. "No, you want to strike back at humans for something they did to you" Magneto walked away. "so be it"

With the Team…

"You call that a landing?" Logan asked. He did not like flying. "Sorry" Scott said.

They went in the door, single file. Logan was last, and the metal detector went off, sending a shrill siren through the rest of the building.

Logan stuck his claws in the machine, effectively shutting it off.

Scott turned back to look at him. Logan retracted two of his claws, showing him the middle claw. Scott laughed. Logan looked to boby, who seemed a little green. "Stick close to me kid" then, he turned his head "I smell something" and walked off. Scott rolled his eyes. "okay everyone"

Logan walked back around, his claws out, heading straight for scott.

"Look out!" Bobby yelled, making an ice barrier behind Scott. "Thanks" Scott said, then they scattered.

Bobby ran around a corner and saw a strange sight. Logan was fighting Logan. How odd. Must be a shape shifter. One logan slashed, cutting off the other's claws. Ok, so now he knew which one was which. the shape shifter flipped up onto a block, changing shape. It was a woman.. Who was… blue?

Logan was taking quite a beating. The woman was very agile.

The woman did some fancy moves and jumped back on the block. Bobby saw his chance. He snuck up behind her and knocked her with a block of ice, effectively knocking her out. He caught her before she fell, and set her on the ground. Then walked over and gave Logan a hand. "Thanks kid" Logan said, standing up. "let's find everyone else"

Jean and Scott were walking down the hallway. Then, Jean was grabbed by something and pulled up to the balcony. "Jean!" Scott yelled, and ran for the stairs. Toad released Jean and jumped at her. She stopped him, holding him in midair. Then, he spit in her face, the sticky stuff covering her nose and mouth so she couldn't breathe. Jean dropped him and he ran away. She was stumbling around, her lungs screaming for air. Jean tripped and fell on the ground. "Jean" Scott was there. He adjusted the setting on his glasses nd blasted the slime away. Jean took big gulps of air, coughing. Scott hugged her. "Let's stick together now" she nodded.

Storm was on the upper floor when she was attacked by toad.

He threw her into a wall, smashing her into a glass display. then down the elevator shaft. Toad grinned, she was finished.

He turned to go, then was stopped by the elevator dinging,

"Oh don't you people ever die?" Toad walked to the elevator.

The doors opened, revealing Storm, with bolts of lightning crackling around her. She blew up a tornado that swept Toad off his feet and out the window. He latched onto the edge of the window with his tongue. Storm walked to the edge "Do you know what happens to a Toad when it's struck by lightning?" bolts of energy flew at Toad, breaking his hold on the window, sending him flying out into the harbor. "Same thing as everything else"

Logan had lost Bobby again. Where had the kid gone this time?

Bobby was being whacked up by Mystique. She was everywhere.

She threw a high kick, throwing him onto the floor, his nose bleeding.

She made to jump off a crate. Bobby judged where she would land, and shot a patch of ice there. Mystique slipped, flying to the floor. Bobby stood up and pinned her, using ice to hold her down. Then he went in search of Logan.

Logan was walking along the corridor, looking for bobby, he turned a corner and walked straight into him. Bobby falling to the floor. "There you are" Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Got caught up in Mystique" Bobby said, standing up and wiping his bleeding nose. Logan shrugged. "Come on"

Logan came out into the wrecked exhibition roam. Storm, Scott, and Jean were conferring in the corner. Logan walked in and sniffed the air. "Logan?" Jean asked, looking at him. He sniffed again. There was something wrong.

Bobby walked in behind him. "Logan?" Logan turned around, stabbing Bobby in the stomach. Bobby groaned and choked. Logan smirked. Bobby transformed into Mystique, falling to the floor.

Bobby walked in, looking at the scene before him. "she tried to lock me in the closet"the laughed before running to the top of lady liberty.

They were getting close when Logan stopped. "Everyone get out of here"

"Why?" Storm asked. "I can't move" he said. Then, Magneto flew down. Metal bars flew at the team, strapping them to the wall.

"Let's point those claws in a safer direction" Logan's arms crossed over his chest, so if he unsheathed his claws, they would go into his chest. Then, Magneto flew back up to the torch, leaving Sabertooth to guard them.

Sabertooth walked forward and took Scott's glasses off. Not good. If he opened his eyes, that would be the end of Jean.

Logan gave a yell and unsheathed his claws, going through himself to break the metal bars. Logan fell on the floor. Sabertooth walked over, flipping Wolverine onto his back. Logan flew at Sabertooth, knocking him out onto the statue's surface. A few minutes later Logan came back, Sabertooth taken care of. He gave Scott his glasses back, which scott accepted gratefully.

Then, the top of Liberty's torch flew off. the machine was spinning faster and faster, Rose in the middle of it.

Scott made a move to his glasses, but Jean stopped him. "You could kill her if you do that" Logan growled. "Storm, can you get me up there?" she nodded. "when he gets to the top, steady him Jean"

Jean nodded. "hold on to something" Storm said, her eyes going to the heavens. A whirlwind started up, Logan was spinning, flying up to the top of the torch. Then, he stopped. Jean had him. He lowered himself down and tried to stop the rings with his claws, but Magneto stopped him, bending his claws back. Scott's hand flew to his glasses. "No Scott" Jean said. "I've got a shot, and I'm taking it" and with that, Scott blasted Magneto, knocking him out.

Logan put out his claws, the rings thudding against them, jarring his body.

Then, the rings flew off, crashing into the sea below. The energy wave that had started to appear was gone. All that was left was Rose, slumped backwards. Logan took her hands out of the hand-holds. They were cold. He groaned. He was too late. She was dead.

He leaned his face against her head, kissing her hair. A tear dripped down his nose. All their efforts wasted. Because he couldn't save her.

He looked at her face, she looked peaceful. Logan stroked her face, resting his hand on her forehead.

He felt his insides turn to ice, he held on. He would gladly give his life to her. He could feel tears forming on his body. It felt like he was being sucked inwards, then he blacked out, the last thing he saw was rose's face before his eyes closed. Rose fell on top of him, her heart beating slowly. The x-men ran up the stairs to the balcony. Storm gasped. Logan was laying spread-eagled on the ground, a pool of blood beneath him, and Rose laying next to him, her head on his chest.

Jean was crying. "She's still alive" Scott walked over and put his arm around Jean. "Thank god"

"Logan's alive too, barely" Jean gasped, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Bobby patted Storm's shoulder, she was crying too. Then he went to Rose, smoothing some hair out of her face. Jean levitated Logan back to the jet, Scott carrying Rose. Once on the jet, they laid Rose and Logan on some stretchers, racing back to the mansion.

Jean hooked them both up to monitors in sick bay.

The next day, rose woke up, seeing jean. "Hi Jean"

Jean smiled. "Déjà vu" Rose nodded.

"How is he?" Jean looked over to Logan's bed. "He hasn't woken up yet"

Rose nodded again. "you can get up, now that you're awake. I would advise seeing bobby, he's been worried sick about you"

Rose sat up and swung her legs off the bed, she touched her hair. "Thanks for keeping it up" Jean nodded. "I know how much you like it" going out the door, Rose turned back. "let me know if he wakes up" she said, looking at Logan. Jean nodded again.

Rose walked through the hallway. Then, she ran into Bobby. Literally. This time, he caught her before she could hit the floor. "Hi" Rose smiled at him. "I hear from my sister that you were very worried about me" Bobby turned bright pink and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah" Rose smiled at him again. "Did you have fun being an X-man?" Bobby nodded. "storm's going to let me and you join the team" rose's eyes lit up.

"let's take a walk, classes are cancelled, because we only have a few teachers" Bobby replied. Rose laughed. They spent the rest of the afternoon outside in the garden together.

In sickbay…

Jean had released the Professor, it seemed the mental poison had worn off.

She was checking on Logan. His wounds had healed. She had an oxygen tube in his nose, but wasn't getting any response. She sighed and put he face in her arms. She was so tired. She stayed up all night, watching her patients.

Scott came in and saw jean. He walked over and started rubbing her back. Jean groaned and turned around. Scott had to admit, she looked pretty tired.

Jean had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a mess.

Scott hugged her. "Come on, you need some rest" she pulled away.

"I-I can't, I have to stay here for Logan, if you could get us some lunch, that would be great though" Scott nodded and left, promising something with tuna.

She giggled. Scott couldn't cook, all he really could do was make sandwiches.

She heard a groan. Logan was awake.

"Hey" he said hoarsely. "Hey" she replied. Logan took a deep breath, then was completely awake. He sat up and tugged away the cords attaching him to the monitors. "Is Rose alright?" he asked as Jean handed him his clothes.

"Yes" she said. "She's with Bobby" Logan nodded and gave her a sly smile. "He likes her" Jean nodded. "That was a noble thing you did for her"

"thanks" logan said, putting on his shirt. "i felt it was my responsibility"

"Thanks again, I'm going up to the kitchen, see you later Logan" Jean said. Logan nodded. "See you" he put on his clothes and went upstairs to the professor's study.

Bobby and Rose came inside. Bobby went upstairs to grab something. She was standing by the stairs when she saw Logan leaving. "Are you running again?"

Logan turned around. "The Professor has something for me to check up on in Canada" Rose walked closer. "When are you going to be back?"

Logan looked out of the window. "I don't know, but tell you what. Can you take care of something while I'm gone?" Rose nodded. Logan took a necklace out of his shirt. Rose recognized it as a dog tag. "Take care of this while I'm gone" Rose took it and smiled. "Thanks." she hugged him.

He hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head. "See you Rose" he opened the door. "Bye Logan" he smiled and shut the door. Bobby came downstairs.

"He's gone, hasn't he" Rose nodded. "but he'll be back"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is my longest chapter at 2,375 words, not including AN

Please, Please, Please review, I really need to know what your opinion is on this story, so if you could take the time and post one little review, that would make my day!

Hope you enjoyed, I don't know when the next update will be, i'm getting back into sports so it could be a while.

-The Dark Knight's Revenge


	7. Hurt and Comfort

It had been a month. A month and Logan had not returned.

Rose was sitting outside on the bench under the willow tree, holding a Rose she had picked from the wild rosebush growing next to it. She missed Logan. Ever since Liberty Island they had seemed closer. She felt a sort of bond with him that she had never felt before.

She hadn't talked to Bobby once yet either. Sure he had come to Liberty Island, but he probably still hated her. She knew that Liberty Island had changed her, it always would.

She never talked, never interacted with anyone. She gave in her homework on time and went to her classes, but still felt lonely.

She heard what everyone was saying behind her back, she heard what they were thinking.

The team never talked to her anymore, Jean no longer visited.

Rose felt like she would be breaking into their tight-knit circle so she just went he own way.

Her sympathetic thought train got interrupted by a person. Bobby came and quietly sat next to her. She looked down at the flower in her hands. Why was he here?

Bobby cleared his throat, rose looked at him.

In her eyes Bobby saw something was different.

He was right, Liberty Island had changed her. He saw the unshed tears waiting to fall, he saw hurt and anger and most of all, loneliness.

Bobby touched her hand. "Are you alright?" she looked away. "What do you care" she said bitterly.

Bobby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because I do"

"No you don't" Rose said. "After what you told me? How can I trust you?"

Bobby looked confused. "Told you? I never told you anything! You were supposed to meet me for lunch and you never showed!"

It was Rose's turn to look confused. "I was out here and you came and told me I was a freak and you hated me!" Bobby kneeled and took her hands. "I would never call you a freak, and don't hate you, I lo-"

Bobby cut off, dropping her hands and turning bright red.

_Was he really going to say he loved me? _Rose thought. Bobby sat back down on the bench, they both looked away from each other. He dug around in his pockets for a second, then held out a ring. "Be my girlfriend?" Rose's eyes widened. First she thought he hated her, now he was asking to be her boyfriend.

"Yes" she said, her face lighting up. Bobby put the ring on her left ring finger and took her other hand. Rose looked at it, the ring was a small silver band with an X in the middle. She loved it. Rose turned to bobby and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face was surprisingly soft. Bobby turned as red as a tomato, all the way to his ears.

After that, Bobby and Rose were joined at the hip. They did everything together, and slowly, the color and happiness came back into rose's eyes.

The days went by quickly. Rose and bobby were laying on the couch, rose in bobby's lap, reading. Well, Rose was. Bobby had other ideas. "can you hand me that blanket bobby?" Rose asked, not taking her eyes off the comic book she was reading.

Bobby handed it to her and nuzzled him face into her neck. "Bobby!" Rose squealed. Bobby grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her. "B-Bobby stop!" rose cried breathlessly. Then they realized how they were positioned. Rose was laying on top of bobby's chest, so close their faces could touch. Bobby leaned his face closer, about to kiss her…

Rose pulled away, Her face lighting up. Rose ran out into the hallway as fast as she could, not seeing the hurt look on Bobby's face. Rose ran out the hallway and down the stairs into the entrance hall. "Logan!" Logan caught her as she flew down the stairs and pulled her into a tight hug. "You miss me kid?" Bose nodded and hugged him again. "Absolutely" Logan pulled away. "Who's this?" Bobby had come down the stairs after rose. "This is Bobby Drake, he's my-" "Boyfriend" Bobby finished for her, shaking Logan's hand. "You can call me Iceman" their hands froze. Logan nodded,rubbing his fingers. he looked at Rose. "Boyfriend?" Rose flushed and smiled. Bobby put his arm around her waist.

"Well I have to go visit the professor and report from my mission" Logan said.

Bobby and Rose nodded. "Let's go back to reading" Bobby said taking her hand. "Aw, you just want an excuse to tickle me" She teased back before Bobby led her out of the room. Logan smiled at the two teens before walking to the professor's office.

Rose and Bobby were now sitting at the desk, drawing. Rose was moving the pencil with her mind whilst reading her comic book, therefore creating a masterpiece. Bobby was fretting over his drawing, turning it this way and that, before throwing it down on the table and moving over so he could read the comic book too.

They stayed like that for a while, before rose jumped, the book dropping to the ground. Bobby touched her arm. "You ok?" rose got a distant look in her eye. "there's an argument going on downstairs" she gave him a look. He nodded.

Downstairs in the professor's office…..

"Why, why can't you?" Logan said, facing the Professor. "There is nothing more to unlock, my power has limits!" The Professor replied, sounding tired.

"Then let me try" Rose said, walking in with bobby at her heels.

The professor sighed. "I have no doubt you could do it Rose, but it is dangerous" Rose looked him in the eye. "I'm not afraid, and I owe it to Logan" she shot a glance in his direction.

The professor sighed again. "very well"

Down in Sickbay Jean hooked Logan up to some monitors to keep track of his heart rate and such. Rose looked at Bobby, he hadn't said a word since they had come down here. She rubbed his arm. "You doing okay?"

He took her hand and gave her a smile "Yeah"

"You know, you don't have to watch this" she said.

"It's okay, I want to" he replied. "Just be careful"

"Alright, all ready" Jean pronounced from behind her machines. Rose walked over to Logan who was laying on the examination table. Rose out her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes. She felt a jolt as she entered logan's mind.

It was interesting. She could see everything and hear everything that Logan had seen done or said, she followed the memory stream to where it just cut off. It was like there was a wall there. Rose took a deep breath and pushed her way through the wall. If what she had felt before was odd, this was even more so. It felt like moving through jello, and for a few split seconds, she thought she wouldn't make it through. Then, pop! She was through. The memories assailed her, beating against her body.

In the outside world, it was deathly quiet. Then, Rose's body gave a jolt. Bobby stiffened, and the professor leaned over to him. "That's what happens when you enter a person's mind fully, you leave you own body and enter theirs" Bobby nodded, leaning back into his original position. More time passed. Rose's expression grew furrowed, then she relaxed. And almost immediately after, she started shaking violently. "I told her this would happen!" the professor said. Bobby jumped forward to grab rose's arm, but the professor held him back. "No! if you break the contact, you could kill them both!" Bobby relaxed, barely. Clearly he was worried about Rose.

Back in logan's mind, Rose was still being assailed by memories, some were terrible, others were lovely. A picture of a woman swam up, she was talking. _"I love you" _she said, before disappearing back into the flashing pictures. Rose turned back the way she came. The wall loomed in front of her. With all her strength rose pushed against it, finally succeeding in shattering it. Bang! The memories tumbled out, throwing rose violently back into reality. She flew into the wall, sliding down with a groan. Bobby was there in an instant. Logan was sitting up, gasping as the memories flashed before his eyes. Everything, Silver fox, Victor, and the Bullet. One bullet was all it took. But he couldn't remember who shot it.

Bobby helped Rose up slowly, her face contorted in pain, but she managed to stand. Jean quickly pushed a button and another examination table popped up. Bobby helped Rose onto it. Jean took a needle, pushing it into Rose's arm and within seconds rose fell into unconsciousness.

Rose awoke a few hours later. Everyone was gone. Rose sat up slowly, then located the rest of the team, they were in the professor's office.

Rose opened the door and slipped inside. The professor gave her a nod. "Where's Logan?" she asked. The Professor sighed. "The memories gave him a great shock, he's up on the roof and does not wish to be disturbed" Rose gave him a look "I need to talk to him" the Professor sighed again. "Yes, I think that would be best" Bobby moved to follow Rose, but the professor stopped him. "I think Rose needs to do this by herself" Bobby nodded and sat down again.

Rose opened the door to the roof. She had always loved it up here. Someone had made a lovely garden with many flowers and a few trees. In the corner was a tree under a bench. She loved climbing that tree. It reminded her of the willow that was by the rose bench. She liked climbing that tree to. When she was little, Jean had called her a monkey because she climbed on anything. Rose smiled, thinking of the fond memories she had with trees.

Logan currently sat on the bench beneath the tree. Rose walked over to him and sat down carefully. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Logan looked pretty torn up, his eyes were a little red, and his hair seemed messed up. Logan gave a small sniff "It's okay kid, I don't blame you" Rose neeled down in front of him "but you blame yourself, that's not fair, you're beating yourself up because of who you are" Logan's expression turned to anger. He stood up. "Look, if you knew all the things I did, all the people I've killed, what would you think of me?"

"But I already know what kind of person you are Logan! You are an X-men, you saved me without thinking of yourself! You are the bravest man I know!" Rose shouted at him. "If you were the same person as in your past you would have just dropped me off a cliff first chance you got! " Logan walked to the door, than stopped to look at her. "Well maybe I should have"

Rose gasped, tears pricking her eyes. She sat down on the bench, hearing Logan slam the door. After a while, she got up and ran to her room, sobbing.

Logan heard Rose run in her room and slam the door, then proceed to sob quietly. He groaned and rolled over, shutting Rose completely out of his mind.

the next day, rose had gone down to the kitchen to get something to eat, she was careful to go after dinner so no one would catch her. she was wrong.

rose sat at the table to eat quickly. then, bobby stepped out of the shadows. "hey rose" she jumped, then started to walk back to her room. Bobby followed her. "What's wrong Rose, what did Logan say to you?" Rose walked faster "I don't want to talk about it" Bobby grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. "Did he hurt you?" Rose unhooked herself from his grasp. "I said I didn't want to talk about it!"

Rose took out the key to her room, trying to unlock the door. Why did she even lock it in the first place?

Bobby leaned against the doorstop. "look rose, I can see you're hurting and I want to help" Rose didn't answer, she jiggled the key, then slammed her hand against the wall in frustration. "I'll have you know I froze the lock" Bobby said. Rose glared daggers at her Boyfriend. She moved to hit him and was an inch from breaking his nose when she suddenly broke down sobbing. Bobby caught her before she hit the floor and cradled her in his arms. Then he picked her up and opened the door to her room. He laid her on the bed and stroked her hair until her sobs died down into hiccups. Bobby noticed she was paler. He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away. "It's ok" he pulled her into his arms. "B-but I love him so much" Rose whispered, then looked up quickly.

Logan was standing outside the door.

He heard everything.

Rose looked at him, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Get out" she said quietly.

Logan didn't move.

"Get out!" she screamed, getting up and slamming the door in his face.

Logan was shocked. Rose never raised her voice to anyone.

Rose slowly walked back to the bed, sobbing again.

____________________________________________________

So what do you think??

somebody, anybody, please review this story!!!! i have gotten about 2 reviews and i really really need more!!!!

-The Dark Knight's Revenge


	8. Men in the Mansion

At breakfast the next morning, Rose looked extremely tired;

She ate her food absent-mindedly, staring out the window.

After the team was done with breakfast, they dispersed their own directions,

Rose decided to clean the kitchen up a bit, Bobby did his homework on the table. Storm and Jean went to the library, Scott went to the garage to fix his motorbike, and Logan just sat, staring into space. Rose went to the computer in the corner and put one of her Itunes playlists on shuffle. "Hey Jude" by The Beatles came on.

_Hey jude…_

_Don't make it bad…._

_Take a sad song,_

_And make it better…_

Rose started humming along as she washed dishes.

_Remember to let her into your heart…_

_Then you can start to make it better._

The song was making Logan feel even worse for what he had said the other day.

Bobby was thinking about that too, he wanted to punch Logan for what he had said to Rose, but he didn't think anyone would like that.

They sat in silence some more, Rose humming.

Rose's favorite verse started playing.

_Then you can start, to make it Better better better _

_yeah!_

_Nah nah nah nana nah nana nah hey jude._

Rose started singing, she had quite the voice. Bobby stood up, and started dancing with her. They waltzed around the kitchen, laughing.

When the song ended, they were out of breath from dancing and laughing. Rose started back on her dishes, andBobby reluctantly went back to his homework. Rose was quietly humming to the next song, and Bobby finally got absorbed in his history book.

CRASH

Bobby and Logan were on their feet in an instant.

Rose was on the floor, leaning against the sink, glass shards all around her.

Bobby was there first. "Rose, Rosie, what's wrong?" he said, stroking her hair.

"I have to see the professor" she said.

Bobby kneeled to pick her up but Logan stopped him. "let me take her"

Bobby reluctantly stepped back.

The team was assembled in the professor's office.

"I guess I can try to put up a force field around the mansion" Rose said tiredly. "but something as big as the mansion would surely kill you" The professor said gravely. "I can try" Rose replied. The professor thought for a moment the sighed. "very well"

When Rose went up to her room, Bobby was waiting. "Bobby, I have to do this by myself, if you're in the room and the effort kills me, the shockwave would kill you too" Bobby stepped closer. "I don't care" he said. "and you'll need someone to pick you up if you faint" Rose continued unlocking the door. "and you can draw off my power too" Rose sighed. "alright"

She led bobby into her room, then to the window. She opened it, and leaned out. "this will work" she said, coming back in. "first I need to take some of your energy, I won't take too much, just enough so I don't die" she put her hands on either side of his head. "and If I faint, do not touch my skin, the weakness of losing energy, plus the healing factor will kill you" he nodded.

Rose closed her eyes, and bobby felt a sucking sensation, then a buzz in the back of his brain and major dizziness. "sorry" Rose said. Then she turned around and kneeled, her body shimmered, then convulsed once, then she was still. Bobby quickly picked up a stray glove he saw and gently touched her face. She moaned, then opened her eyes. "I did it" she whispered.

Bobby pulled her into a hug, she was still here, with him.

Over the next couple of days, Rose began to look more and more strained, she had to stay awake all the time to keep the shield up, and it was starting to take a toll on her. Even logan was starting to worry about her. One day, she came up to ask him something and she trailed off, staring into space, then walked away. He walked into the professor's office. "why? Why Did you make her do this?" the professor sghed, looking worn. "I had to make a choice, rose or the mutant population, and she agreed with my choice"

Logan laughed "so you're going to sacrifice her?" the professor pushed his wheelchair out from behind the desk. "Logan, you have to understand, Rose knew the dangers, and she agreed" Logan rolled his eyes and headed to the door.

"Logan, if you would be so kind as to watch over the children tonight. Storm, Jean, Scott and I have some business" Logan nodded and left . He found Rose and Bobby in the kitchen, Rose was making lemonade and bobby was reading. "hey, do you mind if I join you?" they looked up, Bobby looked as if he dearly wanted to say no, but Rose nodded. She poured him a glass of lemonade and set it in front of him. "I heard your conversation with the professor" she said in a hoarse voice. Logan shrugged. "don't blame the profeesor" she continued, "it was my choice" Logan looked up from his glass. "let's just hope it was the right one" and then they were silent.

After a few minutes, Rose walked over to the window and stared out. Darker clouds were forming, and the outcome was not going to be good. "there's a storm coming" she said. Bobby and Logan looked up. "it's too quiet" said Bobby. Rose turned to them. "that's what I'm afraid of".

Rose and Bobby were walking back to her room when Rose stopped. "Rose?" Bobby turned around. Rose was staggering, holding onto the wall. He caught her as she fell forward. Rose was gasping for air, her eyes were rolling back into her head, then she whispered. "I can't do it" and she passed out.

"Logan!" Bobby screamed. Logan was there in a flash. "what happened" he said, kneeling down by Rose's head. "I don't know I don't know" bobby said, his face contorting with worry. "she just sorta passed out" Logan nodded. "take her into her room, then get to your room, she's right, there's a storm coming"

Bobby nodded and carried Rose away. Students had started to mill in the hallway. "everyone get back to your rooms" Logan said. "and please stay there" the students slowly dispersed and Logan went down to the kitchen to wait. The minutes ticked by, then hours. It was only a matter of time until they showed up. Without Rose protecting the mansion, Logan was the only thing between whoever these men were and the students.

More time passed. Tick. Tick. Tick. Then he heard it. The sound of an intruder. His fighting sense kicked in.

thirty, no- a hundred of them.

Creeping in the windows.

Taking the children.

Not while he was still breathing.

He jumped out from behind a corner, taking out three men with his claws. He spun, and kicked another man unconscious. he growled his challenge, and they answered.

Bobby ran down the hall to Rose's room. Children of all ages rushed past, all in their pajama's.

" Where's Rose?" he yelled as John ran by. "I dunno Bobby, still in her room?" the two boys ran down the hall, then Bobby hit something warm and solid, almost knocking it to the ground. "Rose?" she nodded. Bobby reached out to touch her arm, but she pulled back. "healing" Bobby and John nodded. "this way, there's a passage out of here on the first floor, we can get logan and get out of here"she said, beckoning them the way she came.

the three teens ran down the stairs quietly. At first they didn't see anyone, but then a man jumped out and grabbed rose. The man quickly overpowered her and held a hand to her mouth so she couldn't scream. Bobby and john got down to the next floor before they noticed she was missing. They found her back in the hallway, surrounded by a bunch of soldier's bodies. The two boys gaped at her. A fifteen year old girl in a black nightgown overpowered ten soldiers.

Wow.

She held up her hands. "I feel much more awake now" they all chuckled then ran downstairs. The group had just entered the entrance hall when they were surrounded by soldiers. Suddenly logan came flying off the banister, stabbing two of the soldiers, then finishing off the rest. "come on" he said, sheathing his claws. They ran through the halls until they reached a panel, logan shoved them in it. "you go, I'll be fine" and he turned to face the soldiers entering the hall. "well, if it isn't wolverine" a voice said from the shadows. A tall balding man stepped out, adjusting his glasses.

"who are you?" logan said, taking a step closer and unsheathing his claws. "well I heard you got your memory back, but you still forget who I am?" logan growled. "Stryker, William Stryker" the man smiled. "yes"

"Logan" Rose pleaded. "you go, I'll be fine" he replied over his shoulder.

"but we won't"

logan sighed, then ran into the panel, shutting it tightly. Bobby shot a jet of ice to freeze it. "get them!" he heard Stryker yell.

They ran through the tunnels for a while, then BOOM! The floor and ceiling started shaking. "they blasted the door!" Rose yelled over the noise. "it's causing a cave-in!"

"Run!" Logan yelled. The cracks were getting bigger as they raced down the hall. Rose could see an end to the tunnel, they ran faster, small chunks of rock ran down from the ceiling, then bigger ones. They were almost to the end…CRASH! The ceiling caved. The group flew out of the tunnel just in time, landing on the wet grass. All was still. Then Bobby coughed. John started laughing, "Hey, wow. Did you see that Rose?" John turned around. "Rose?" Bobby and Logan looked up from their places on the grass.

"damn" Logan said, summing up their situation in one word.

_________________________________________________________________  
Review please!


	9. Love

Rose coughed. Then she opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in some sort of underground cavern. Odd. When the cave had collapsed, the rocks had fallen on top of her. Funny though, they should have squished her like a bug. Then she realized she was unconsciously holding the rocks up. And it was making her tired.

Rose gave a huge shove with her mind and the rocks started shifting, and then they fell again. Rose groaned. She didn't have much time. Either she was going to run out of air, or she was going to pass out and release the rocks, crushing her. The latter seemed more likely. Either way, she got the same conclusion. Squishing. Rose pushed on the rocks again; they shifted a little more, but didn't budge. Then, rose got an idea. She focused a part of her mind on a large boulder to her right. She pulled, and it slid free, holding up the top of the cavern. Rose slowly withdrew her min from the rocks and they stayed up. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Now she could focus on moving the rocks. Rose pushed, and kept pushing, and slowly, they started to move. Then, she was free. Rose stumbled out into the cool night air, shivering slightly. Logan, bobby and john were standing on the lawn. Rose stumbled forwards, collapsing in bobby's arms.

When rose woke up, she was in the backseat of a car. She opened her eyes and saw bobby's worried face looking down at her. She smiled. "Hey" bobby looked relieved. "Hey" Rose sat up, a wave of dizziness hitting her. She groaned, and put her head in her hands. Logan looked at her from the driver's seat. "Welcome back to the living, kid" she looked up. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half" John replied, turning around to look at her. "We're going to Boston to see bobby's parents" rose looked at bobby. "Parents?" I thought you said you were an orphan"

Bobby looked away.

Rose scooted over so she was all the way on the other side of the car.

They reached Boston safely, arriving at Bobby's house at noon.

Bobby stepped out of the car. "The car's here, so they must be here too"

The group traipsed up the steps and rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes, a middle aged woman came to the door. "Good morning, may I-Bobby!" Bobby stepped forward, hugging her. "Hey mom" he stepped back. "These are my friends, John, and Rose, and one of our teachers, Logan"

The woman took in their bedraggled appearance and invited them in. they sat on the couch, not talking to each other. Then, Mrs. Drake broke the silence. "Your brother and father are out golfing, they won't be back until late" Bobby nodded, and it was silent again. Then, rose gave an involuntary shiver. Bobby snapped back to life. "Clothes! come with me, rose and we'll get you some clothes" she stood up, and followed him upstairs. As they walked, rose marveled at the house. It was all white inside, and blue on the outside, it was well-furnished, and immaculately clean. Bobby stopped at a door at the end of the hall. _"This must be his room"_ rose thought. She was right. Inside was a small bedroom, with a plain bed against one wall, there was an old computer, and a stack of dusty books, but other than that it was bare. "It's not much" bobby said. "I took most of my stuff when I went to mutant high" rose smiled. "You stay right here" Bobby said, I'll get you some clothes" rose waited, she tried to tune in her senses, but she kept getting thrown. Then, there was a mental click, and all of a sudden, rose could hear everything. She groaned and tried to shut it off, but that was not going to work. She heard Bobby coming back, and just turned down the volume in her head, so all she could hear was a buzz in the back of her head. Bobby came in, he handed her a purple tank top and a pair of jeans, also some underwear. "Thanks" she said, looking at the floor. "Can you turn around?" bobby smiled, and did so. Rose slipped her nightgown over her head, wincing as her sore muscles protested. She slipped on her jeans, and pulled her bra on, she tried to reach back and clasp it, but her sore shoulders wouldn't let her. "Bobby, can you come and clasp this?" Bobby turned bright red, but came over, taking the clasp in his hands. She let out an involuntary gasp when his hands touched her skin, his fingers were like ice. "Sorry" he said, quickly hooking the clasp. Then, instead of turning around he put his arm around her waist, and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I lied to you"

Rose reached up over her shoulder, and touched his face briefly. "I forgive you" Bobby gently turned her around, his face inches from hers. Rose realized what he was trying to do. "Bobby, I can't. My powers have been all out of whack since the mansion, I might hurt you!" bobby's hands rested on her hips. "You can't hurt me" he whispered. Then he bent his head and gently brushed her lips with his. Rose melted into his arms, all her worries forgotten. Then, bobby pulled away abruptly. He started gasping, and fell on the floor. Rose wrapped her hand in her forgotten shirt, and touched his face. He wasn't breathing. "Logan!" she screamed. "Somebody help!" she turned back to Bobby. "Bobby, can you hear me?" he wasn't breathing, and when she felt his neck, she didn't get a pulse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I know it's short, but I wanted to do a good cliffy.

This story might be on hold for a while; I have to really get into x-men again before I can do more good chapters. I promise I'll pick it up again. I'm just not into x-men at the moment, and it makes it hard to write. Anyways. Thanks for sticking with me all this time, I love you, all who reviewed. And I promise I'll keep writing eventually.

Love,

The Dark Knight's Revenge


	10. Accidents happen as the Sun rises

Rose quickly put on the rest of her clothes before Logan ran into the room.

When he got there, he saw rose, sitting by an unconscious bobby. "Rose, what happened?"

Rose was crying now, her hands hiding her face. "I don't know, I don't know!" now bobby's mother and father were there.

They all crowded around him, and Logan started CPR. Rose backed up against the wall, sobbing. Everything was such a blur, bobby's mom was calling 911 now, then the paramedics were there, they took bobby away on a stretcher.

Everything was going so fast, yet so slow. Logan came over to her, when the EMT's were gone, he reached out his hand, and she seemed so lifeless… "No!" rose screeched. "Get away from me!" Logan stepped forwards again. "Rose, I won't hurt you" rose started crying again. "It's not what you'll do" she whispered. "It's what I might do"

then, she was gone. Rose ran, out of the house, then out into the road. She stopped momentarily, and then she was gone again. Rose could hear Logan shouting after her.

she put on a burst speed, and soon she had left everyone behind her. SHe ran deeper into Boston, ignoring the shouts and squabbles, and then she was out of Boston. She pushed her self so hard that she became a blur.

For the first time, her glimmering auburn hair tumbled, wild and free down her shoulders. She was Gone. It started to get dark, and rose was tiring quickly. She stopped, looking around her. Winthrop? Where the heck was that? Rose walked through the town, avoiding all signs of human life. Now that she had stopped running, she had time to think, and the day's events crashed down on her. The first thing, she had killed her boyfriend. Everyone probably hated her now, she wouldn't be allowed back at the mansion, and she was on her own, again. She had run so long, it had seemed like she was in a daze. Rose sighed. Now she was leaving the outskirts of the little mystery town of Winthrop, the ground turning to sand beneath her feet. Rose kicked off her boots, enjoying the feel of sand between her toes. She stood on the beach, and watched the sun rise in the glimmering west.

She thought of all the things she and her friends had done together, playing pranks at school, her best friends saving her from magneto, laughing with Logan. All those things, gone now. She watched the sun slowly make its way up, and she thought about how beautiful it was, never wavering, always the same.

Maybe she should be like that. Now that she could slow down and think, it seemed different. Now she was looking in on her life from the outside, maybe she should go back. Rose stood there, reluctant to make a move, then she remembered what Logan had once told her.

"Whatever you choose, just make sure it's what you want" what did she want? Did she want to be an outcast? Rose stood there, and then she reached up and tied her hair up in a neat bun, like always. Then she turned and ran. She ran faster than the day before, she ran as fast as she could, knowing exactly what she would do. Rose laughed, she was free. She was choosing what she wanted. Then, rose skidded to a stop.

She had run over 100 miles in a matter of a couple of hours. She checked her watch, it was now 9:30, and suddenly she was afraid. What would bobby's family say? Would Logan still want to be around her? Would John still be one of her best friends? Rose sat down on the curb, she clenched her hands together, she was torn still. She looked at the morning sun, she should be brave, but she couldn't now. And then rose got an idea.

She gently tapped into her powers. Her mental powers had been shut off since the incident, and she wasn't sure what would happen. Everything seemed fine, and then it was almost like an explosion went off in her brain. Everything became magnified by a thousand, and it felt as if her head would literally explode.

Good news: she now knew where bobby was located.

Bad news: she also now knew where everyone in the U.S. was located.

Jeez, all she wanted was a hospital address, and she got a registry list. Rose set off, walking this time towards the hospital, which was, thankfully, only a few blocks away. She got the room number from a kindly nurse, and started her journey through the many hallways. When she finally got to bobby's room, she hesitated. What if he didn't want to see her? But this time, she swallowed her fear and walked in. bobby was sleeping in the hospital bed, hooked up to some monitors. Well, at least he wasn't dead.

Yet.

Rose took a pair of gloves out of her coat pocket, slipping them on.

She gently touched bobby's face, stroking his forehead. Then, his eyes slowly opened. "Rosie?" she smiled. "Hey" bobby reached up to touch her face, but rose pulled away; taking his hand instead. "I'm so sorry bobby" rose said, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Hey, it's ok" bobby said, giving her the lop-sided smile she loved. Then rose's head came up. "I have to go" she started for the door. "I'm sorry" rose turned to go out the door, but it was already open, showing two very angry parents. "How. Dare. You. Come. Back" Mrs. Drake said. "You almost killed him" rose took a step back.

This was not going well. "I-it was an accident" rose said, taking another step back. "Accident or not, you have no right to be near our son" Mr. Drake added. "Mom, dad. It wasn't her fault" Mr. and Mrs. Drake took another step forward. "How do you explain that she knocked your head on your dresser, almost killing you? Is that a sign of a good girlfriend?"

at that, bobby and rose looked at each other. "Dresser?" they said at the same time. "Yes, she attacked you, smashing your head on the dresser" then Logan made his entrance. "What's going on here?" everyone looked at him. "Logan" rose said, her eyes wide. This was going from bad to worse. "What's going on here?" he said.

"They think I tried to murder bobby" rose said. "That's ridiculous" Logan said, striding around to the side of bobby's bed. "What happened was a simple malfunction in rose's powers, and unfortunately, bobby got caught in it" Mr. and Mrs. Drake weren't convinced. "Powers? What powers?" Logan looked at bobby. "You never told them?" bobby shook his head. They were saved by the nurse entering. "Well, I think that you can go home now bobby, you're all good to go"

while the nurse was discharging him, rose tried to sneak off.

"Not so fast kid" damn. Logan had caught her.

Rose turned around. "What?" Logan leaned against the wall, lighting a cigar and gteting dirtly looks from the passerby.

"You know what" rose sighed. "I almost killed him Logan, there's something wrong" he walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know its hard kid, but it'll be all good in the end, you'll see"

How wrong he was.

Rose smiled and started to walk away. "Oh, and rose?" Logan called. She turned. "It's good to have you back" he smirked.

and rose started walking again, then turned and did something unexpected. She turned around and hugged him. Logan was surprised at first, and then he hugged her back.

They were broken apart by someone clearing their throat behind them. Rose and Logan broke apart to see bobby standing there, looking nervous. Rose gave a little smile to Logan, then went and hugged bobby, being very careful not to touch his skin.

The car ride back to the drake's house was awkward and uncomfortable, everyone was silent. Too silent. When they reached the house, Mrs. Drake gave them tea in the living room, and it was silent. Rose was about to start screaming when a cell-phone jangled. Everyone looked around. Then Logan reached into his pocket, where the noise seemed to be coming from. He brought out a cell-phone like object that was ringing noisily. "Got it from the car" he said, hen he went into the kitchen to take the call.

"Storm" he said.

"Oh, Logan thanks goodness. We heard about the attack, and hoped you were safe"

"Yeah" he replied. "We're in Boston, with bobby drake's family. We have some problems"

"Alright, we'll be there in a few" storm said, then hung up.

Logan walked back into the living room then pointed at bobby. "You. Tell about powers. Now" bobby looked nervous, and then explained about the school, the mission, his new girlfriend and her powers malfunction, and most importantly, his powers.

When bobby finished, everyone was silent. Then, "have you ever tried not being a mutant?" his mother asked.

Rose gave her an odd look.

"Have you ever tried being one?"

bobby tried to hide his snort of laughter with a cough.

His mother flushed with anger. "Well, if you think so, what are your powers?" rose then looked uncomfortable. Mrs. Drake smiled triumphantly. "Maybe you don't really have them" rose shook her head. "I have them, it's just if I use them, I could accidentally produce a shockwave that will turn your brains to jelly" Mrs. Drake recoiled at that. John smiled from his corner, then took out his lighter and started flipping he lid, click, and clink. After about 30 seconds, Mr. Drake got fed up. "Will you quit that please?" he asked gruffly. John smirked, and then snapped the lid shut.

"I can't believe it" Mrs. Drake said. "It's entirely my fault" john clicked the lid of his lighter again.

"Actually, they found out that it's the male that carries the mutant gene, so actually it's his fault" john finished, with a smirk at Mr. Drake. And then, bobby reached over to his mother's tea cup, turning the tea to solid ice. Mrs. Drake set down the teacup with a shocked look to her son.

Then, rose stared at the teacup. It slowly rose, and then began to revolve, slowly, then getting faster, and faster. Then rose's eyes widened and she gasped, holding her head. Her head was throbbing, it felt even worse than the last time, and all the thoughts of Boston were being projected into her head. The teacup began spinning faster and faster, then it rose higher in the air, and rose put her head between her knees. The living room furnishings began to spin, a vase there, a picture frame. Then the teacup exploded, and everything fell to the ground. Then, it was silent. Dead silent.

"Whoa" John said. rose looked up, everyone seemed shell shocked. The living room didn't look too bad, just a few shards of ice and china, and a few fallen picture frames. Bobby's brother Ronnie was looking at them as if they were aliens, then he got up and ran upstairs. Rose looked away, trying not to cry, she always made a mess out of things. Why did she have to? Then, she stood and ran out the door. She walked out into the road,

same as last time,

and then she sat on the curb,

hiding her face in her hands.

She was a failure.

Like always.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry i haven't updated, i wasn't really into x-men, so it was hard to update. so now i got a big juicy chapter for ay! hope you like it, please review...yadd yadda yadda.

-dark knight's revenge


	11. The Aftermath

After a little while, Rose came back inside and leaned against the wall, just watching everyone.

The room was painfully silent, you could cut through it with a knife.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Open up! it's the Police!"

Rose and Logan exchanged glances. Who had called the police on them?

"Ronnie" bobby said, answering the unspoken question.

CRASH!

Armored figures crashed through the sliding glass door, herding the mutants outside.

"Rose!" Bobby yelled, trying to hold on to her hand.

They were dropped on the porch and told to put their hands over their heads.

"Put the knives down!" a policeman called, waving his gun at Logan.

"I can't" he said, holding his claws out.

"I said put the down!" the policeman yelled again.

"Look, I clearly cannot put them down, lo-"

The policeman fired his gun, the bullet hitting Logan straight between the eyes.

Logan dropped to the grund, Rose screamed.

By this time, john had stood up as well.

"We don't want to hurt you kid, lay down!"

John smirked.

"You know all those bad mutants you hear about on the news? Well i'm the worst one!"

He shot three jets of fire, exploding the police cars in the drive, causing them to flip over on the officers.

"John, stop!" Rose yelled.

When he didn't, she yanked off her glove and grabbed his ankle through his torn jeans. John started to go pale, and was almost about to drop when she released him, causing the flames to go out.

They stood there for a moment, almost unsure of what to do.

Then, Logan groaned and stood up.

"Logan" Rose said, touching his arm.

Overheard, they could hear the jet's engines roaring.

He cracked his neck with a metallic snapping.

"Let's go"

* * *

I know it's really short, but I had to update, and this seemed like a perfect cliffie.


	12. Crash

Storm set the jet down in Bobby's front yard, narrowly missing several policemen. The ramp lowered, and Rose, Logan and Bobby lept from the porch and ran for the ship. Rose skidded to a halt when she didn't hear an extra set of footsteps behind them.

"John?" She asked, turning around with wide eyes. John shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hasta la vista, little lady" And with that, he vaulted over the porch rail and escaped into the neighbor's yard.

Rose whirled back to the ship, trying to ignore her hyperactive mind. She could feel her powers were about to do something bad, and if she didn't release them in some way... It might be catastrophic.

"Rose!" Bobby yelled from the top of the ramp. Rose ran super speed in an effort to release the energy in her system, but two and half seconds of running does very little to exhaust you. Grabbing Bobby's arm, Rose flung herself into the jet, crumpling to the floor. As Storm began to lift off, Rose suddenly felt very warm. This was bad.

Bobby was attempting to get into a seat when he caught sight of Rose, who was now leaning against the wall, breathing hard. Bobby darted over and picked Rose up, almost thrown over as the jet hit a thermal.

"Watch it!" as well as quite a few colorful curses could be heard as Logan attempted to situate himself in the front by Storm and Jean. "Damn plane, I hate flying!" Was half-yelled a minute later.

Bobby staggered to the seats lining the far wall, sitting Rose in one and taking the seat next to her. With shaky hands, Rose buckled herself in, leaning back against the cool metal wall as her blood pulsed quickly. Bobby clicked his buckle and looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes watching him.

"Whoa.." He mumbled, taking in the mutant in front of him.

"Guten tag" The mutant said in a heavy german accent, raising a hand in greeting. A very BLUE hand. Indeed, this new mutant was bright blue, built like a goblin.

"H-hi" Bobby stuttered. "I'm Bobby" The mutant's tail flicked around.

"Kurt" The goblin replied with a nod. Bobby somehow managed to tear his gaze from the german mutant to look at Rose, who's wide eyes were glowing slightly.

"Oh no" Bobby said. "Storm! We have to touch down soon!"

"Why?" Jean asked, swiveling her chair to look back.

"Rose is going to have a blowout of her powers, she might destroy the jet!" Bobby tried hard not to yell.

"Anything else you forgot to mention?" Storm screeched, too busy flying to look back and glare at Bobby.

"Sorta.. She-" Bobby was cut off by Storm.

"No time, we have company!" Several alarms began to go off, signaling an incoming plane. Kurt began to mumble prayers in german fervently to himself. Copious amounts of swearing could be heard from Logan's direction, some words that Bobby had never heard of.

"Two US jets, coming in from the west" Jean said, tapping buttons. Bobby fought the urge to have a complete hyperventilation. What was going on? Why this? WHY NOW? He grabbed Rose's hand, not caring at all in that moment whether it killed him. He wanted to be near her if they were going to go down in a plume of smoke and fire.

Rose's gaze flicked to Bobby's, her eyes filled with half alarm, half gratitude. Without warning, the jet pitched to the side, throwing both of the young mutants to the ground. Rose screamed as the jet dropped a little.

"Jean! two incoming missiles, stop them!" Storm cried, jerking the steering system. Jean gasped. One of the dots on the monitor went out, indicating Jean's successful removal of one missile.

"Jean!" Storm screamed as the other missile approached quickly. Jean was rooted to her chair, unmoving and breathing hard.

"I-" She started through gritted teeth, then gasped.

A large explosion rocked the jet, tearing off the top as well as left wing and sending the metal bird plummeted to terra firma. Everyone screamed.

Bobby reached to Rose and took her hand again, bridging the gap that had been made between them by their upheaval to the belly of the jet. He caught Rose's eyes and brought her gloved hand to his lips, not wanting to take his eyes off her.

"I love you" He shouted over the rushing of the air as they dropped.

"I love you too" Rose dry-sobbed, grasping Bobby's hand tightly as he pulled it to his chest. Vertigo overtook them, and it was all Bobby could do not to scream in uncomfort. The ground was rushing at them at a sickening angle.

"I'm sorry" Bobby said, trying to sum up all his feelings as he closed his eyes, waiting for death. Rose squeezed his hand again, and he felt a sense of peace overcome him.

Then, they stopped, and everyone took a tumble to the front of the jet.

Bobby peered out of the jet, right into the eyes...

Of Magneto.


End file.
